POWERS OF THE GUANTLET
by Master Of Malor
Summary: when 5 Tamers receive their Digimon and defeat an Evil Agumon, plenty of mysteries are remaining. Who is this man with the USB weapon, and how can he be so powerful? Why can these Digimon use these unique moves. All this and more on the next saga of DIGIMON , DIGITAL MONSTERS. I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON, THOSE RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS


_Hey guys, welp I have successfully binge watched all of Season 1 and Season 2 of Digimon; Digital Monsters, on Netflix. That also being said, with the release of Pokémon Sun and Moon, I remembered Digimon had Digimon Dusk and Dawn so I am currently replaying Dawn at the moment. So I decided to do a story on this franchise._

 _RULES  
1.) SOME DIGIMON WILL HAVE MOVES OR ABILITES THEY MAY NOT HAVE HAD IN THE ORIGINAL SHOW/GAME SO BE WARNED!  
2.) I will be using the Anime's idea of the "Digidestined" who were sent to the Digital world for a specific purpose. As opposed to Tamer, who just seem to get the Digimon, cause …ey' why not?  
3.) I WILL NOT USE THE LOCATIONS FROM THE DS GAMES, I want to make up my own. The Digital world is an expansive place.  
4.)I WILL HAVE ORIGNIAL DIGIMON.  
5.) I WILL NOT USE DIGIMON FUSION, I will be using DNA and Armor digivolving  
6.) For the Digivices, the design will be similar to the more modern game version, for reference, think the Gen 5 Pokedex._

 _WITH THAT SAID, LET'S BEGIN._

Hello, my name is Arthur Gaten, and this is the story of how I met Magemon, my Digimon partner. It all started at the Ruins of the 8 heroes. Some called them the "Digidestined" 8 Tamers who defeated several great evils. I was there with a small group of friends, myself, a boy named Robert, his most likely to be girlfriends, Joy. And the two brothers Koh and Sayo. We were eager to meet our future partners, or any Digimon for that matter, and it was Joy's idea to come here to give us an idea of what having a Digimon would actually be like. While gawking at the statue's (specifically in my case, the one of the Tamer with a Palmon.) when I felt something bright in my pocket, pulling it out I discovered it was some type of Digivice, but unlike the ones that were presented here in the Ruins, these were longer, sleeker, and looked more like a bar than the standard device we were used to. I looked towards the others and they seemed to have these Digivices as well that wasn't important however, as it started to flash violently, seeming to say _Look behind you!_ I heeded its advice and what I saw was a man, but a very suspicious one at that. For starters, he was wearing a cape, and no- Joemon Shomon wears a cape. What freaked me out most was the giant gauntlet he had on his right arm , which was aimed towards the statue of Agumon, as he laughed stating "USB , COPY!"

A beam was shot from the gauntlet which struck the statue and it seemed to be as though a silhouette of Agumon was formed and then got sucked up by the beam. The energy beam retreated into his gauntlet as he laughed manically. "HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING" I screamed, running over to give that guy what for, but he quickly held out his hand "I've never tried copying a human before, let's see what happens!" as he shot out a series of 5 beams, each one headed towards us. Our Digivices responded by releasing their own special beam, which overpowered the Gauntlet's attack and struck his arm. After that, energy seemed to fly outwards, into our Digivices followed by a bright flash when suddenly the energy took on 5 small shapes in front of us. Digimon. Our Digimon partners, it seemed like.

Sayo and Koh received a Lunamon and a Coronamon, respectively. Joy got a BlackPawnChessmon, and Robert was acquainted to a Monodramon. The only Digimon I couldn't recognize was my own. It seemed to have a type of dark red robe covering his body, covered in runes of an unknown language, and a staff with a sort of sphere at its top. He was about my height of 5'8, so he was most likely a rookie, but that didn't mean I was any less excited to see him. "who are you?" I asked hesitantly. When my Digivice activated and began to speak in a robotic voice as it described our future partners

 _Magemon, a Holy Digimon his knowledge of war strategy has  
made him useful in many battles. Be wary of his Magi  
Burst Attack, It can defeat almost any enemy!_

 _Lunamon, a dark Digimon, don't let her timidity fool you, she is  
packing some serious fire power. She uses  
her Moon Beam attack to destroy her enemies._

 _Coronamon , A fire Digimon who's attacks are almost as fiery as his personality.  
He uses his Flare Cannon attack to send enemies into next week._

 _BlackPawnChessmon is a machine Digimon, but don't let his status fool you.  
He's still a warrior at heart. With his Bone Spear attack,  
any enemy stupid enough to mess with him has another thing coming!_

 _Monodramon is a Dragon Digimon who's a powerful fighter,  
his Air Shot attack can send his enemies up up and away!  
_

Magemon quickly came to me to grab my hand and shook it fiercely "I'm so excited to meet you, Master Arthur. I do hope we can be great allies." I returned the gesture saying "no need for formalities, we're partners, aren't we?" I then remembered the tiny problem of the guy with the LASER SHOOTING HAND. "what is that thing?" I heard Robert ask. "This, you pathetic whelps, is a USB. Ultimate Similarity Beam. With it I can copy or drain the power of any Digimon I please, and I can also do this" he said, rearing his hand upwards "USB PASTE AGUMON!" as the hand shot out a beam which seemed to form that same construct of energy, and as soon as it was shot, an Agumon appeared, looking in the mood for a fight. "PEPPER BREATH!" it shouted, leaching a flaming blast our way. "If you'll allow me, mister Sayo, I can block the Pepper Breath. "said Lunamon, seeming to be afraid of her partner Sayo nodded once and Lunamon seemed to summon some sort of power from within her "moon beam" she called timidly and a beam of white energy shot out from her and ran right through the Pepper Breath attack and hit Agumon square in the chest. The Digimon was not phased however, and seemed to give an evil smirk "but I don't understand, if Lunamon's Moon beam attack was able to eliminate the Pepper Breath, it surely could have at least damaged Agumon." Soyo noted, obviously running calculations in his head as to how better to defeat this foe. The man laughed and said "this Agumon not only has his base power, but a little Data pick-me-up courtesy of yours truly, now he has the strength of 3 Agumon combined! He said, his laugh ringing throughout the Ruins .

"Don't worry, little bro, we got this, RIGHT CORONAMON!?" Koh shouted with his usual vigor "RIGHT" his Digimon responded "Flare Cannon!" he cried shooting a blast of flame towards Agumon, but he seemed to pretty much swat it away like a fly. "This is adorable I really must say, well I'll be off, take care of them Agumon!" he said, his body disintegrating into particles. "Monodramon, I shall be needing your assistance to defeat this corrupted Agumon." BlackPawnChessmon stated "ok BPC, give me the call and I'll be there, Robert you in?" replied the dragon, eager for battle "go get him" Robert stating, pumping his fist in the air. "Bone Spear!" BPC shouted, throwing his spear like a javelin, but Agumon countered it with a Pepper Breath. "AIR SHOT" Monodramon called, summoning the nearby wind to create a powerful ball of pressure, which managed to hit Agumon right as he was launching a Pepper Breath the shot got redirected, towards the statue of Tentomon. "Don't worry, I can do this master!" Magemon said running off "MIRROR SPELL" he cried and a ring of energy seemed to form at his hands, which took the Pepper Breath, and sent it flying straight at Agumon. The blast hit him right in the gut and he recoiled, his guard lowered, "LET'S GO, EVERYONE ATTACK!"  
"BONE SPEAR"  
" moon beam"  
"FLARE CANNON"  
"AIR SHOT"  
all 4 Digimon moves hit Agumon as Magemon prepared for the final blow "MAGI BURST" he shouted, summoning a ball of pure light to strike Agumon right in his chest, restarting him, his data being scattered not around the world, but into our Digivices. "Why did that happen?" Joy wondered, asking the obvious question. It was BPC who responded saying "it was because of the simple fact that Agumon was a combination of various other Digimon, summoned from a Digivice, so when he was defeated he returned to the nearest Digivices around, that being yours." I swallowed the information the machine Digimon told us while asking Magemon something as well "how could you use that mirror attack?" Magemon looked at me with slightly concerned eyes and said "we aren't standard Digimon, we're fusions of the data from the Gauntlet, so we have special traits outside of our usual species, my Mirror spell can reflect any ranged attack up to the Champion level, if it's an Ultimate we're dealing with, I'll have no such luck. "I decided to take this moment to wrap my arm around Magemon's shoulders "you did great, all of you did, so next time that weird guy shows up, we'll be ready!" Looking off to the horizon , I prepared myself for what would be an epic adventure.

 _WE ARE DONE WITH CHAPTER 1, I'M GOING TO TRY DOING ALTERNATE POVS FOR EACH CHAPTER, TO GIVE SOME VAREITY, SO IN THE MEAN TIME MAY THE LIGTH OF MALOR FLOW THORUGH YOU, AND I'LL SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME!_


End file.
